Super Attack Pea: The Veggies Versus The Candy
by cats2hope
Summary: Super Attack Pea and his corny companion have to battle it out with their enemies. Humorous and entertaining all at the same time.


"Mum!" yelled a young Blumaroo boy. He had light blue fur, and black eyes that reminded you of stars in the night when a light reflected on them. "Where is my candy?" He steamed in fury as he stomped to his mother's room with a face of complete anger and determination. "Mum!" he yelled, his face turning red. " Where did you put my candy?" he screamed, louder then he had meant to.

"I said no," his mother said as calmly and steadily as possible. She hated how he had been getting so spoiled lately. When he had been younger, he had eaten all of his vegetables when he was supposed to, but now all he wanted was candy. "But I want candy!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the wall. He quickly regretted this and grabbed his paws in recoil. "Earl!" his mother yelled, standing up with an angry look on her face "I said no" "BUT I--" he was cut off.

"I SAID NO!" his mother boomed as she pushed him out the door.

" Ta, Ta. Good day sir!" she yelled infuriated, slamming the door in his face.

He stood out there with his mouth agape, surprised that his mother had denied him so cruelly. He huffed angrily as he walked into the kitchen, making sure to scan every room he passed.

"Mean old lady" he mumbled under his breath as he scanned the small, but utterly clean kitchen.

"I know she had to of hid it somewhere around here" he groaned, standing on a chair to aid his search for the box of candy.

"Psst!" he heard a small but very deep voice say. "Huh?" inquired Earl.

"Niño¡Aquí! Outside the window!" he heard a very smooth and Spanish accented voice reply. Earl, knowing not to talk to strangers, vigilantly hopped towards the window, but only saw two pieces of aged and grungy candy. Ignoring the fact that they were floating in mid-air. He hopped away, thinking he was hearing voices.

"No! Estimado niño, we are over here at the window!" yelled the same Spanish accented voice a bit irritated.

"Didn't you notice we had capes and facial hair, plus the fact that we were in mid-air?" sneered another voice, but this one was a bit squeakier and grumpier. Earl looked out the window and to his shock he saw the two small balls hanging in the air. The one to the left was a brown. It had two small, black eyes in the middle of his black mask, plus a large mustache that was curled under his eyes. To his right, there was a red candy with black eyes, the same mask as the brown one. It also had a small white "S" on what Earl supposed was it's stomach. Earl chuckled to himself, partly because he hadn't seen that the candy was dressed up, and because he thought he was going crazy.

"Well, since I know you're just a figment of my imagination, BYE!" he yelled, running into his room.

He jumped into his bed and hid under the covers. He had never been a coward, but at times when he got scared, he found his only security was under his blankets. He waited for what seemed like 10 minutes, then took a chance and peeked out from under the covers. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, just his rather small but comfortable room, with the usual toys thrown messily around the floor. He got out from under the covers and stretched out, wondering why he had seen flying candy just minutes earlier. Was it possible he was going crazy? If so, why now? Why was he seeing things that were not possible? The only idea he had was that his mother must have been playing some kind of cruel joke on him. This idea angered him, to think she could be laughing her head off in her room at that very moment.

He stormed out of his room only to see the two flying pieces of candy at his door. He gaped in awe to see them, there, inside his own home. How could they have gotten in?

"Oh we have our ways kid," sneered the red candy with the attitude problem. This remark made Earl wonder, could they hear what he was thinking?

"Niño, we came here to make a simple deal with you," the more likeable brown candy with the charming Spanish accent said.  
Earl just stared at them, not knowing what to say. They were candy, after all. What was he supposed to say to candy?

"We will give you all the candy you want. IF you do something for us," said the red candy, with a bit of urgency in his voice.

Earl really liked the idea. "All the candy I want?" he thought to himself. It was too good to be true. The part "if you do something for us" was bothering him though.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, a bit hesitant.

3 weeks later At SAP Quarters

SAP Quarters is located in an enormous apple, hanging on the top of an apple tree It is an apple with many scrapes and bruises located many places around the apple. They made SAP Quarters this way as to keep neopets from picking the apple, and who in their right mind would want to eat an apple like that! The bruises on the apple are also windows, darkened ones so that the veggies don't get sun dried.

The inside of SAP Quarters was made entirely of fruit. The door knobs are made of genetically shrunk grapes and their phones are made up of genetically shrunken bananas. Their couches consist of apple slices, that in some room you will find some teeth marks, as some of the SAP employees can't help but to eat the furniture.  
The halls are enforced with steel, as to help SAP Quarter's outstand any attacks that may or may not happen. While there you will hear lots of clanking of metal as most of the veggies walk. You deal with that over the years, as you learn to ignore it.

Kolonel Korn stirred in his sleep as he heard the soft tapping at his door. At SAP Quarters he had never gotten a full nap, and he had been working there for 25 years. He couldn't see himself not working for Super Attack Pea, it was his whole life literally.

He groaned, getting up from his old yet reliable desk chair stretching out his muscles. "What is it Toms?" he sighed sitting back in his chair.

"Uhm Sir, I must talk to you about our--you know our current position." said Toms knowing he was irritating the Kolonel.

Mr. Toms or Toms as everyone called him, was the official SAP Secretary. He was good at his job. He kept SAP quarters going and made sure everyone did their job. Toms, was as the rest that worked at SAP Quarters, a veggie. He was the only green bean that worked there, but he was also the cutest, as the ladies would say.

"Alright Toms come in" replied Kolonel Korn, quickly making it look like he had been working instead of taking a nap. Toms hopped in with a very serious face in place. This alarmed the Kolonel since Toms had never been a very serious guy.

"Sir, we are in high alert at the moment." he started, taking a pause as if to give the Kolonel time to take that in. The fact was this did not surprise the Kolonel. Ever since he had taken the job with Super Attack Pea, there had always been problems. There were always evil guys trying to stop them from doing their job. The Candy Brigade as they had been named, hated how the two heros got kids to eat their veggies, to them, it was a sick idea. The Candy Brigade had been fighting them since day one. There may have been only two of them, but they were good at their job. The Candy Brigade was led by the evil Dr. Dentist. Only Super Attack Pea had ever met Dr. Dentist and even then SAP never saw his face. Dr. Dentist was a very elusive, and no one really knew what he looked like. He was one of the richest neopets in the world, as he was the top ranking dentist and owned many dentistry offices located everywhere around the world.

While on the other hand, SAP and Kolonel Korn worked with the Tooth Faerie. The Tooth Faerie had started working with them a few years ago when she found out what Dr. Dentist was doing. She didn't want kids to have cavities. This meant less good teeth for her to collect, so one day she decided to contact SAP Quarters and since then they worked together to help kids eat more veggies!

"Sir, just last night the Candy level raised by 5!" said Mr. Toms a bit hysterically.

"What! That's impossible! That's over 4000 young neopets!" said Kolonel Korn getting up in alarm.

"Yes! Exactly. Then today the Cavity level raised 3 because of the candy level"

The Kolonel looked at Toms in shock, nothing this bad had ever happened. Senior Malto Ball and Mr. Skittles were not smart enough for something like this. It wasn't that they were stupid, just that they weren't the brightest object in the Hidden Tower.  
Senior Malto Ball had been very charming and polite, he didn't quite understand why he worked with Mr. Skittles who was the complete opposite of him. Mr. Skittles had an ugly temper, was rude when ever he got the chance and had a tendency to call everyone names.

"Have you told SAP?" he asked.

"Yes sir, he is trying to find the last neopet at the moment"

"What do you mean last neopet?"

"Sir, there is only one young neopet that hasn't yet been contaminated by Senior Malto Ball."

Minutes later at that one Neopian's home.

Bob was rarely without his mother at his side, so this was a new thing to him.

"Mom!" cried Bob1, "Don't do this to me!" You see, Bob was a very special neopian. He was a mutant Hissi and had two heads! His two heads both had very different personalities. Bob1, the left head, was very sweet, kind, naïve and incredibly smart. While on the other hand, Bob2 was cruel, and demanding. He had the personality of a Rhino, and as many might say they brain the size of one. You might think that the two would clash unbelievably, but they didn't. Together they were like Yin and Yang, they completed each other. The only problem with the two of them was they could never agree on anything. The only person who could stop an argument between them, was their mother.

"Sweetie, I will be back in just a few hours! It's not like I'm going to be gone long," said their mother, rolling her eyes.

"Well, who is going to watch us then!" hissed Bob1.

"A babysitter!" replied Bob2. He at times liked to act stupid and give obvious answers.

"No! I mean is he nice? Do you know him? Is he a she!" he said this with a look of panic on his eyes. Bob was rarely without his mother at his side, so this was a new thing to him.

"He was recommended to me by one of your friends actually. You know Earl? That nice little Blumaroo. Such a cutie"

Bob gave a sigh of relief. Earl and Bob were the best of friends. Before he had left two weeks ago, he has started acting oddly. He would invite Bob over everyday and the day would begin normally. They would go out and play on the monkey bars in Earl's backyard. Then they would go play with their Super Attack Pea action figures, but Earl would start to get this odd look on his face. It was kind of like a wild grin, like Dr. Sloth's grin almost. Next, Earl would start to ask Bob if he would like some candy. Bob of course would refuse, as his mother told him not to. This would anger Earl and he would get mean about it. He was like that till he ran away two weeks ago. Even if Earl had been acting weird, Bob missed Earl a great deal.

"Well, what is our babysitter's name?" asked Bob2.

"Mr. Skittles." she laughed, "a bit of an odd name isn't it"

Bob1 and Bob2 laughed silently together.

"Alright you two. I will be gone for only a few hours. Be good, follow the rules. You know them." she eyed Bob2 when she said this. Bob2 always found a way of getting around what she said.

"You mean YOUR rules mum," smiled Bob1.

"Yes, my rules, and Bob2, again, you KNOW the rules. Obey them or I will give the babysitter permission to punish you." They both shivered at that word. Punishment. A simple ten letter word. They had never been punished in their life, unless you counted groundings. Both Bob's didn't think it as a punishment really.

"Yes, I do mean a real punishment. Groundings don't seem to work with you two. Your too smart for that," she said this rolling her eyes. "I Love you!" she cooed as she kissed them both on the forehead. She quickly ran out the door and both Bob's watched teary eyed as she took off.

"The babysitter is late," sighed Bob1.

"Good, the more rules for us to break," smiled Bob2 evilly.

"No!" yelled Bob1, knocking his head into his brothers, "Mom told us to follow her rules and we WILL!" Bob2 glared evilly at his brother and they sat in silence.

-knock, knock- There came a meek tap at the door.

"Hello?" said Bob1.

"Hello dear children! I am your babysitter Mr. Skittles." said a very Spanish sounding voice from the other side of the door.

"Maybe if we act like we aren't here he will go away." whispered Bob2. "Hold on sir, we have to unlock the door." said Bob1 a bit irritated by his brother. Bob unlocked the door and saw to their amazement, two pieces of flying candy.

"In the name of Doctor Sloth! Who are you!" yelled Bob2.

"We are your new best friends," grinned Senior Malto Ball.

Fifteen minutes later

"Sir! We have to hurry." said Kolonel Korn a bit agitated. He hated to lose, and if they lost, this kid wouldn't only be losing a battle but the war.

"No need to worry. I mean if this kid has outstood them this long everything should be fine by the time we get there." replied Super Attack Pea, a Middle aged pea, with two small black eyes that almost looked like two small ticks, and his notorious baby bottom soft red velvet cape. No one really understood how his cape kept clean with all it went through. The rainstorms he flew through, the kids that touched it, the streets he walked through with it trailing behind!

"Yes, sir!" smiled The Kolonel. He fully trusted Super Attack Pea's decisions, since Super Attack Pea had never let him down.

"Just think what Mr. Skittles might be doing now!" laughed Super Attack Pea.

They both grinned as they thought of Mr. Skittle's notorious tantrums. If he had lost, or he was just plain mad he would throw a big tantrum. First, it would start with him gritting his teeth, trying to calm himself down. It never worked. Then, he would turn even redder then he naturally was. Next, he would scrunch up his face as a child would do if he was about to have a tantrum. (Super Attack Pea knew this well for his son, Mark, did the very same thing.) Then, he would begin to scream rude remarks at everyone. Lastly, he would walk out of where ever they were, making sure to break at least one thing on his way out.

"Yea, good old Mr. Skittles!" laughed the Kolonel.

"We can always count on him to give us a laugh"

"Yeah, but if you laugh at him when he's there, BOY does it make him even angrier."

They continued flying towards the house, silently laughing to themselves. They had the ability to fly without Airplanes or Helicopters, just like the Candy Brigade. The only problem was that they couldn't go faster then 40 miles per hour.

"Look! Sir, that's the house!" yelled The Kolonel, pointing at a small light blue house just about 8 feet below.

"Alright, we will sneak in through the back," whispered Super Attack Pea.

Meanwhile…

"Por Favor, kid!" said Senior Malto Ball trying to keep calm. For the past 15 minutes they had been fighting with "Bob". He thought it would have been easier, but "Bob" just couldn't stop fighting with himself! Bob2 thought it would be fine to eat the candy, but Bob1 would yell and throw a fit about what his mother said. It was completely driving him mad!

"How 'bout one piece! Just ONE piece!" yelled Mr. Skittles, his eye's twitching.

"NO!" yelled Bob1.

"YES!" yelled Bob2. The Bob's began to butt heads, and tried to bite each other but this was to no avail.

"Ok ok! Stop!" yelled Senior Malto Ball, holding his temper as steady as possible. He had never been a very temperamental person but this was crazy!

"Why, can't you just simply eat the candy. Think about that smooth chocolate running down your throat, and that taste. The TASTE you can only get from the wonderland of candy!" he said smiling at the kids. Bob2 began to drool as he listened to the speech.

"Choco--late…" he drooled.

"Yes.. You could have all the chocolate you want…" grinned Senior Malto Ball.

"No we can't!" yelled Bob1."Why not?" yelled Mr. Skittles yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Our Mum said no eating candy!" yelled Bob1, now very mad. He loved his mother and hated it when people tried to get him to break the rules.

"Who cares what your mum said! She isn't here kid!" steamed Mr. Skittle's.

"He cares. Obviously." laughed the voice of Super Attack Pea.

"Super Attack Pea! What are you doing here?" yelled Senior Malto Ball, a bit taken back.

"Do you always have to ask that? Isn't it obvious they are hear to beat us!" yelled Mr. Skittles obviously near throwing a tantrum, as his face was beginning to cringe up.

"Why don't we save you the embarrassment, and we can just let you leave." laughed the Kolonel, looking at Mr. Skittles face.

"Your choice, or we can imprison you in our Candy Bags." laughed SAP.

"NO! WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO LOSE! IT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed Mr. Skittles, now obviously throwing his tantrum, he scrunched up his face in anger. Slowly his face then began to turn even redder then it naturally was.

"Uh, oh." mumbled Kolonel Korn backing up next to SAP."WE WILL WIN!" yelled Mr. Skittles now getting a maniacal look on his face. Silently Senior Malto Ball crept towards the door, with Bob following, trying to keep away from SAP and Kolonel Korn's view.

"Should we bag him up before he explodes?" whispered the Kolonel. They quickly decided not to as the room began to brighten up around Mr. Skittles. He was going to blow up in any second.

"GET BEHIND THE COUCH!" yelled Super Attack Pea and quickly the two veggies dodged behind the couch.

In an instant the room was filled with the beautiful light of a rainbow. The room filled with the noise of breaking glass, walls and everything in sight. The couch shoved the veggies into the wall painfully, nearly crushing them. The veggies panted in pain and slowly got up. The light had dazed them so they had trouble seeing the rubble surrounding them. They quickly blinked continuously, trying to get their eyes adjusted to the normal light.

"You alright?" asked Kolonel Korn. Brushing off the debris from his body.

"Yea, you?" coughed Super Attack Pea, feeling a sharp pain in his ribs.

They looked at their surroundings and saw the whole room was almost torn from the home. The couch had moved from its place in the middle of the room to the left corner, halfway through the wall. The pictures and knick knacks were thrown and broken all over the room and the outside. The door was torn from its hinges and thrown to the street. The windows were broken and the television was half way through the wall.

"Wow, I guess he was angry," half laughed Super Attack Pea, trying to raise the mood of his partner.

"Yea, but where is he?" said the Kolonel a bit concerned. The vegetables looked around the entire house for any sign of the two pieces of candy and Bob. They found nothing.

"They're… gone."

(to be continued)


End file.
